With Death Comes New Life
by QueenOfArt
Summary: Rick and Michonne try to adjust to their new life after Carl's Death Disclaimer: This story is a mix of AU/Canon Divergence, so some things may seem far fetched or unrealistic, but remember this is fanfiction...anything goes. In this story, Civilization is alive in the (Mid) West.


Michonne found Rick laying down on the couch in the living room, she knew he was tired because he just got back from fighting Walkers, but this couldn't wait any longer, she had to tell him. She was nervous, because she didn't know how he was going to take the news.

"Rick, can we talk?"

Rick sat up and made room for Michonne to sit down, "Sure, but if this is about Carl, then no. I really don't feel like discussing that tonight."

Michonne tensed up at Rick's tone; he was in one of his moods. He's been this way since Carl died, but it was understandable.

"Not exactly, just hear me out."

"Alright, go ahead."

She turned her body around to face him and looked him in the eyes, "I'm late".

"Late from what?", Rick had a confused look on his face, he didn't get what she was saying.

"Well, you know how sick I've been feeling lately, and we thought it was from grief and anxiety because of C_", Michone caught herself, "because of what we just went through?"

"Yes..."

"Well, I think I'm...pregnant."

Rick didn't say anything, he just tilted his head down and covered his face with this hands. Michonne didn't know what he was thinking, because she couldn't see his face. She just braced herself, hoping he was pleased that she could possibly be having a baby.

"Rick...", Michonne rubbed his back, she was concerned.

When Rick looked up, he had tears in eyes. He then leaned over and wrapped his arms around her. She exhaled, relieved that he was happy.

"Seriously?", he asked, he couldn't believe it.

"I don't know for sure yet, but the signs are there."

"Then we need to confirm it, we have to get you a test." He started to get up from the couch, but Michonne stopped him.

"Babe, that can wait until the morning, it's too dark out there. Tell me how do you feel about this?"

"To tell you the truth, I wasn't expecting it, but if you are, then that would be great. With all that we've been through, we can use some joy around here. Plus, it would be your first child, and I know you will be a good mom, because you had alot of practice with my two.

Michonne's heart started beating fast, she never told Rick about Andre; now would be the best time. Her voice started to crack, "It wouldn't be my first child Rick. I had a son, his name was Andre, and I lost him when he was three. I'm sorry for never mentioning this to you, but I couldn't bring myself to talk about it. Carl knew, I told him about it awhile back."

Rick took her hand and kissed it, "Im so sorry Michonne, I wish you would've told me sooner. How did he die?"

Her emotions were getting the best of her, she could barely get any words out.

"Thats okay, you don't have to talk about it." Rick had a feeling what happened, he figured it was a Walker accident. "I understand, but whenever you're ready, you know I'm here." He wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I had a long day, lets say we call it a night, and in the morning we can talk further."

Rick stood up, grabbed Michonne's hand and walked to their bedroom. In bed, they were facing each other, looking into the other's eyes, rubbing the other's cheek, and giving each other soft pecks on the lips.

"I love you Rick", Michonne whispered.

"I love you too Miche, try to get some sleep", Rick replied, giving her a goodnight kiss on the nose.

* * *

 ** _The Next Morning_**

When Rick woke up, he sat on the side of the bed and and reached for his jeans and boots from off the floor. Michonne heard him, so she sat up to what he was doing.

"Where do you think you're going?, she asked ina flirty tone, rubbing his shirtless back.

"To get the pregnancy test"

"No breakfast? No shower? Its only eight o'clock", she teased. She thought it was cute how anxious he was.

"Which means the store is open." He slipped on his shirt, then stood up and slipped on his jeans and boots. "I'll be back, hold tight.", giving her a quick kiss on the lips

Before he walked out the room, Michonne stopped him. "Rick take your gun."

"Things should be calm out there now, I shouldn't need it."

"Just take it", Michonne demanded.

Rick then went to his drawer and got his gun, "Happy now Mrs. Grimes?"

"Yes, thank you", she smiled.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Rick returned with the test and a few groceries. When he got back Michonne was in the living room waiting for him.

"That was quick. Any Walkers out?"

"I only had to take down one, other than that it was clear." Rick placed the packages down, then handed the test to Michonne. "Hope you were drinking plenty water while I was gone."

Michonne took it, and headed to the bathroom, two minutes later she came out.

"Well?" Rick was standing beside the door against the wall with his arms crossed.

"The box said I have to wait five minutes for the results, be patient." Michonne then leaned back onto his chest, then Rick wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, spooning her. The three minutes seemed like eternity.

"Ok, times up!" Michonne looked up at Rick, "You ready?"

"Lets do this!"

They both took deep breaths then went into the bathroom to see the results. They barely got inside before Michonne turned around and faced the door. "I'm too scared to look, you look and tell me what it says."

Rick picked it up and saw two pink vertical lines, which means positive. He couldn't help but tear up when he saw the results.

"Well?" Michonne questioned. She still had her back turned, so she didn't see Rick's reaction.

"Judith is gonna be a big sister!", he shouted

Michonne squealed, she turned around and gave Rick a big hug. He picked her up and spun her around from happiness. "You're to be a great mother Baby"

"Whoa, take it easy Babe", she was feeling dizzy from the spin.

"Sorry, I'm just that excited."

"I'm glad you are. I am too."

* * *

They went back into the living room on the couch to calm themselves down. They sat in silence for a minute, taking it all in, amazed about their news. Then reality set in...

Michonne turned to Rick with a sad look on her face, "Babe, I guess this means I will have to turn in my katana"...

It just hit Rick that Michonne wouldn't be able to fight anymore. He leaned forward with this elbows on his knees and rubbed his hands through his hair. He seem worried.

Michonne sensed that he was conflicted, "You can fight without me, the group needs you."

"Not more than you and this baby will need me. Plus, it wouldn't be the same out there without you by my side."

"So what are you saying? We quit the group? We could possibly head out West, leave this all behind."

"That's easier said than done", Rick replied. "There's alot we have to think about. Obviously, the baby is more important."

"You're right, and I'll be damned if we lose another kid, first Andre, then Carl? We can't lose another child to this life Rick!"

Rick held her close, "Come here, don't get upset. We're not going to lose this baby, our priority will be it's safety, even if that means...", he paused, "even if that means moving on. This is supposed to be a happy moment for us, so stop crying." He continued to rock her in his arms.

They sat quiet for awhile, taking in the moment, with their minds racing, until Michonne broke the silence.

"You know this baby is not going to replace him, right?", referring to Carl. "No one can. I know he would've been estatic about the baby, I just wish he was here to witness it."

"Of course not. Carl is not replaceable. He told his us in our letters that he wanted us to be strong, and move on, and try to live a happy life, we have to honor his wishes." Rick then starting rubbing Michonne's still flat tummy, "Besides, with death comes new life."

Michonne looked up at Rick, and gave him a smile. She felt at peace for now, but she knew challenges would face them ahead on this new journey.


End file.
